The present invention relates to a system and method for optically monitoring an optical switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for optically monitoring the angular position of micro-mirrors of a MEMS-based optical switch.
Telecommunications providers have increasingly turned to optical transmission methods to meet increasing demand for communications bandwidth. Optical transmission uses light to carry information over optical fiber networks. Light advantageously carries huge volumes of information at blinding speeds.
The telecommunications industry needs new optical devices that are inexpensive, efficient, and scalable to accommodate future optical telecommunications network expansion. Telecommunications providers prefer optical fiber networks that can be reconfigured quickly and efficiently. This gives the optical network the flexibility to accommodate growth and changes in future communications patterns. The ability to reconfigure quickly and efficiently also enables the network to reroute communications to bypass fiber breaks or equipment failure thereby restoring communications.
Optical fiber networks can be reconfigured at network nodes using optical switches to change the coupling between incoming optical fibers and outgoing optical fibers. Currently under development are optical switches that use movable micro-mirrors. These optical switches couple the optical signals between input and output fibers entirely in optical form, instead of converting the optical signals to electrical signals, switching the electrical signals, and converting the switched electrical signals back to optical signals.
To successfully operate such switches, the switch componentsxe2x80x94including fibers, lenses, and the micro-mirrorsxe2x80x94must be properly aligned and the angular position of the movable micro-mirrors must be precisely controlled. If the angular positions of the movable micro-mirrors are not precisely controlled, some or all of the light from the input fibers will not reach the selected output fiber and the optical transmission will fail. There remains a need in the art for systems and methods for efficiently monitoring the angular positions of the micro-mirrors used in optical switches and systems and methods for connection verification between the micro-mirrors.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has as an object to provide a fast and accurate system and method for monitoring the angular positions of micro-mirrors of an optical switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide an optical switch having accurately controlled micro-mirrors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling an optical switch to accurately position its micro-mirrors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and method for connection verification between the micro-mirrors.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.